The field of the invention is pools, and the invention relates more particularly to decorative accessories for swimming pools and, still further, to accessories which produce an aesthetically pleasing water flow pattern.
In order to add to the aesthetic appearance of a pool or spa, it is not uncommon to provide a waterfall at the edge of the pool and, typically, water is drawn out of the pool and passes over a weir at the edge of the pool. This approach, although aesthetically pleasing, has several shortcomings. First, the water which flows over the weir typically does not have sufficient forward movement to move away from the pool side and, thus, the area under the waterfall is typically stained with salts deposited from the water. Furthermore, the construction of such waterfalls is quite expensive since they require Gunite-formed walls including a steel inner structure and they are most commonly lined with tile or plaster. Still further, the sound of such waterfalls is typically less than desirable because the water is not propelled away from the weir.